


For Virginia's Sake

by Estirose



Category: Magical Diary
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Sue tries to think of how she's going to break the news to her parents about her possible plans with Virginia, without going into why. Successful Virginia path, post-game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Virginia's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the default name given for the player character in the game, even though she's not the name I played under. This mentions things that you run across during Virginia's path.

Mary Sue's thoughts swirled around as she sat in the backseat during the ride home. Hiding her magic was not easy, but that was mild compared to what she had to do now.

She had to try to explain falling in love with another girl at her school. And maybe marrying that girl when they were both eighteen. Fortunately, they could marry, and her parents wouldn't blink an eye. It was hiding the reason that made her uneasy, just as hiding magic made her uneasy.

They could always be made to completely forget about her, she knew. Virginia's family would make her welcome, and she wouldn't have to hide what she was around them. But it made her uneasy that her parents had been made to forget the simple fact that magic existed, and that she was magical herself.

To give up that magic would mean forgetting Virginia, just as Virginia had been forced between the bitter choices of giving up her dream of being a professional athlete and remembering her family. Mary wasn't sure she wanted to do that, especially since she'd made that promise to try to be the one Virginia married. Or at least she wanted, for Viriginia's sake, to try.

Merging her worlds together was near impossible. She'd have to hide forever among non-magical people. But family was family, and she wasn't about to give them up for Virginia, just as she was unwilling to give Virginia up for them.

Maybe she'd talk to William. He'd support her, she was sure. He might not have all the answers, but he'd be there for his little sister and her girlfriend. In return, she'd be there for Virginia, through all life's ups and downs.

She wished it was easier. She wished it was straightforward. But, as messy as it was, she would muddle through it, because she loved them all.


End file.
